New Found Love More Distractions
by SagittarianSorceress
Summary: Kikyo and SESSHOMARU OO!
1. Introduction

New Found Love More Distractions

Intro

Well you know how some people say you can't give love a name, I can! If love had one word besides 'love' to describe it, it would be 'trouble'. If you think about love causes alot of trouble in the real world. Such as getting in trouble for having a boyfriend when your parents said "Not until your 14 young lady." or getting in trouble for having your girlfriend over and her parents say " Not until you 21!". Same thing applys in the world of fiction in Fuedal Japan but believe me its a little worse, they have swords and magic there.

Synopsis / Summary

New Found Love More Distractions is a story about Inuyasha and Kagome hookin up. But everytime they try to talk someone distracts them, comming up with the title New Found Love More distractions. Chapter one will be here soon!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Staring at the night sky with glistening eyes Inuyasha and Kagome lay in the still dew covered grass, as they normally would, what they didnt know was something coincindential was going on.

Kagome couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha and she hadn't a clue why. Nor could Inuyasha. Even though they were but half a foot away, the two felt as if they were in different worlds.

While Kagome was thinking about a possible future with Inuyasha. He was merely thinking about sleeping with her. _I can't help the way I feel about him_, thought Kagome with some sort of worried smirk planted upon her face. But yet Inuyasha had an expression so blank on his face as if he wasn't sure what to think.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome sat up finally realizing that they had been laying fairly close to one another. " I can't stop thinking about you." said both at the same time, with completely different emotions. " Kagome I..." started Inuyasha only to be cut off by Kagome. " Inuyasha you know you want me so why act as if you still have feelings for Kikyo." Said Kagome calmly " That's the problem, I want you but there is still a place in my 'heart' for her." said Inuyasha " Well It would have been nice for you to tell me this sooner. Believe me I would have never stayed around if I felt that you didn't have feelings for me." pouted Kagome as she jumped up and began to storm off.Inuyasha cought up with her and getting in front of her to block her path. He put his arms on her shoulders, stopping her from going any farther. "Leave Me Alone!" declared Kagome " Kagome I can't slepp at night because I can never seem to get you out of my every thought." Said Inuyasha hoping to regain her love. " Oh yeah right, Inuyasha I have seen you sleep like a baby everynight." said Kagome. "That's only before you are fast asleep. As soon as I'm certain your asleep I wake up. But that's only because I didn't want you to worry about me and my rest." said Inuyasha "Kagome, I Love You." said Inuyasha with a sigh of relief. Suddenly Kagome looked up into his eyes. She was positive that he was serious. She was so overwhelmed that she couldn't help but kiss him. A kiss in which he greatly accepted.

Thus the two different umm people, from practically two different worlds shared a bond like no other, conjoining the two worlds in to one.

The next morning the two found themselves lying together. "Ahh." screamed Inuyasha to the sight of Kagome with her head on his chest, also awakening Kagome. "Kagome?" said Inuyasha " Hm?" asked Kagome "What happened last night?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome opened her eyes finally adjusting to her surroundings " I don't know." said Kagome. " We didn't, ya know, did we?" questioned Kagome. " No, I think I would remember." said Inuyasha with a hurt pride "Oh," said Kagome embarrased " Something surely must have happened." finished Kagome " Something Happened!" said Inuyasha. Kagome tried to recall what may have happened. " We kissed." said the two of them. "Oh." said Kagome " We did?" said Inuyasha " We Did!" said both of them perfectly fine with the outcome.

Inuyasha stood up holding out a hand for Kagome. "So I guess we're a couple." said Kagome Awkwardly " I guess so " replied Inuyasha "But just because we're together," said Inuyasha holding up air quotation marks " doesn't mean I like you." said Inuyasha in a bull-headed way. Kagome punched him in the arm and began walking, Inuyasha followed. "Where are we going?" questioned Inuyasha "To look for Miroku and Sango." replied Kagome "Oh" said Inuyasha "Why?" asked Inuyasha "I don't know." replied Kagome "Oh."said Inuyasha

_**A/N: I'm not really sure where this is going. I'm kinda writing as I go. I'll figure something out, hopefully. I'm just so happy school is over, yay. OK back to the story.**_

As the two walked through the silent woodland in search of Sango and Miroku when Inuyasha heard a rattle of the tree tops. " Did you hear that?" asked Inuyasha with a puzzled look on his face. "No not really." said Kagome who was even more puzzled than Inuyasha. "Hi guys." said a mysterious yet familiar voice. "Who the hell is that?" said Inuyasha. Kagome giggled a very annoying giggle. "Shippou where are you?" "Kagome!"whinned Shippou. "I was trying to trick you." finished Shippou. "How could you possibly suprise us with a voice so unique?" said Kagome with a strong sense of sarcasm. Shippe leaped from the tree onto Inuyasha's back. "So where are you guys going?" Asked Shippou." We are going to find Sango and Miroku." answered Inuyasha. "Oh can I come?" asked Shippou. "Of course." said Kagome, without giving Inuyasha a chance to speak. "Yay!" squealed Shippo while wagging his tail in excitement.

The three friends walked through the forest still looking for Sango and Miroku.

"I'm getting tired." complained Shippou. "You're not even walking!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "It's times like this that I wish ya'll had phones." sighed Kagome as Inuyasha and Shippou both stared at her with puzzled expression.

Hours began to fly by when Inuyasha realized something. "Why are we looking for them anyway?" asked Inuyasha . "I don't know." said Shippou. "Me neither." said Kagome. "Can we take a rest for a minute?" asked Shippou. "You aren't even walking!" yelled a now furious Inuyasha. "We might as well go back to our camping grounds." suggested Kagome. "We might as well." said Inuyasha. "Sango and Miroku are both mature adults, who can take care of themselves." said Kagome quite seriously. Both Shippo and Inuyasha laughed "Mature!" laughed Inuyasha. "We are talking about the same people aren't we, the crazy lady and the perverted monk." said Shippo. "Well Sango is quite mature, but Miroku that's just talking crazy."said Kagome loudly. "Shhhhhh." shushed Shippou "You're talking to much Kagome." said Shippo as if he were about to pass out. Kagome put her hands on her hips and began to pout. Inuyasha didn't even have to stop walking to know what she was doing. "Ah, Kagome get over it." said Inuyasha playfully.Kagome let out a quick "Hmph." as she crossed her arms and turned her nose up to Inuyasha. "I love you too." laughed Inuyasha. Then there was silence.

Fifteen minutes of silence made Shippou nervous. "I'm hungry." whined Shippou. Shippou repeated himself. "Inuyasha I'm hungry." Still no answer. "Inuyash?" cried Shippou as he began to punch Inuyasha in the head. As Inuyasha continued to ignore him. Shippou began to cry. "Aw poor baby, Shippou don't cry." said Kagome. "Let him cry." said Inuyasha coldly.Kagome reached her arms out to Shippou for him to come here. As soon as he was in her arms. Kagome let out a command no other than "Sit boy." Inuyasha went crashing to the ground as Shippou laughed and pointed at him. "Pu pluw pu plu." Inuyasha began to spit grass and twigs out of his mouth. "What was that for?" asked Inuyasha raising one eyebrow up to Kagome. "For being mean." said Kagome childishly. "I was playing."said Inuyasha angrily as he began to walk faster. " I love you too." said Kagome returning his comment from fifteen minutes ago. Silence plagued the three once again.

"I'm still hungry." said Shippo. "We're almost back." said Inuyasha who was about three yards away." We are?" yelled Kagome making sure he heard her. "Yay."yelped Shippou. The three continued walking. A mere three minutes later they were back.

Kagome put Shippou down as Myouga began to leap over towards them. "We still haven't talked yet." whispered Inuyasha to Kagome. "I know." replied Kagome. Just then Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou and Myouga heard laughter comming from Sango's tent.

There were a couple of laughs and some giggles and the sound of kisses.

"Um Myouga, go with Shippou for a walk." said Inuyasha. "Yes sir Inuyasha." said the microscopic flea. "What the hell is that?" asked Kagome wondering what that noise was. "I have no idea." said Inuyasha wide eyed.

"Oh Miroku." said a voice in the background. "Is it just me or does that sound like Sango." ask Kagome as her eye began to twitch. "Yes bare my child." said another voice. "Ewwww was that Miroku?" questioned Inuyasha who was now twitching. " I don't know." said Kagome. Then there was one loud moan coming from the tent. "EwWwWwW." screamed both Inuyasha and Kagome as they jumped up and ran into the woods.

_**A/N: What do you think about the first chapter. Was it good? Was it bad? Is there something you think I need to work on or something I should change? Is there one particular part that you liked? If there is, just say so and I guaruntee that I'll try to take your request into consideration. Chapter 2 on its way.**_

_**Sagittarian Sorceress 1 **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Ewwww." continued Kagome followed by an "OMFG." from Inuyasha. "I can't believe we um encountered that." said Kagome still running. " Me neither." said Inuyasha completely grossed out. "How are we going to go back there and look them in the eye without seeming..." paused Kagome. "Completely disgusted." finished Inuyasha. "Sex is not disgusting." said Kagome quite calmly(that's really unlike her). "No it isn't." said Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. Getting his drift Kagome slapped him slightly in the head. "Oww." complained Inuyasha "I wasn't talking about between us," said Inuyasha. Kagome slapped him upside his head again. "I wasn't talking about between me and anyone else either," said Inuyasha trying to explain himself without insulting her any further. "Well between Sango and Miroku it is." said Inuyasha trying to change the subject. "Yeah it kinda is." said Kagome as she began to laugh. They both continued laughing then stopped. It grew quiet.

"I wasn't offended when you said that sex wasn't disgusting the way you did." said Kagome, not making much sense. "I didn't think you would, wait then what was the point in you hitting me?" asked Inuyasha. "I'm not sure." said Kagome with an absent minded look. Inuyasha looked at her and sighed. "I mean after all you are my girlfriend." said Inuyasha with a strong sense of pride. "Yeah, I am but that doesnt mean I wanna have sex with you." said Kagome. "Don't kid yourself Kagome, you know you can't resist me." said Inuyasha. "Oh really."said Kagome. "Watch me." said Kagome as she turned away from him. Inuyasha had no choice but to go along with it as he sat there silent.

Meanwhile...

Miroku sighed heavily as he stared at a sleeping Sango

"She's so beautiful."he thought as a little shoulder devil popped up

"You're just saying that because you just f-cked her." snickered the little evil thing

Miroku stared at it very hard as a little "angel" popped up on his other shoulder "Shut your ass up, little satan Miroku." It said as it shot an arrow at him. "Miroku, you love her don't you?" asked The angelic Miroku (a/N:Miroku is already an angelic god from above thank god for him but why not make another, lol). "No, no, no." chanted the little Satan Miroku as it got up recorvering from the shot. "You must." said the little angel playing it's harp as it snuck another shot at the little Satan. "Ow,... You musn't" said the Satan style Mini Miroku trying to get up. "I do." said Miroku in a very faint voice. "Damn." snapped the Satan Miroku. "There is nothing wrong with me loving her so don't damn!" said Miroku who was kinda mad at ( haha a shoulder elf) it. "No not that, that fuckin Angel keeps shotting me." said Satan Miroku as he nursed his arm back to health. "Keep it up and I'll shot you again." said The angel with an evil smirk. "Ok, I'm tired of you! Be gone." said Miroku as he watched the shoulder messangers disappeared.

"Why do you think Inuyasha sent us away so quickly?" asked Myouga

"Why do you think sir Inuyasha sent us away so quickly?" asked Myouga

"I don't know," said Shippou

"I don't think I wanna know," said Shippou completing his sentence.

"Me either." said Myouga

"Should we go back?" asked Shippou

"I don't think so." said Myouga

"Maybe we should just stay out here for a little while." said Shippou

"OK, sure, why not?" said Myouga

Kagome finally turned back to Inuyasha.

"Did you here about Kikyo and Sesshomaru." asked Kagome

"What about them?" asked Inuyasha

"They're together." said Kagome

"They're what?" asked Inuyasha

"They're a couple." said Kagome

"That bastard," mumbled Inuyasha.

"Why is he a bastard? You have me don't you." said Kagome

"Oh, I forgot we're talking about Kikyo, The person who'll have a place in your heart forever," said Kagome as her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Kagome, it's not even like that." said Inuyasha

"It's just that now it seems like we're dating the same person," said Inuyasha

"And why do you care?" asked Kagome

"Because I should be the only one who has you," said Inuyasha as he lifted up Kagome's chin and wiped her tears. Kagome smiled at the fact that Inuyasha had undergone a lot of progress in his attitude.

"You are the only one who has me," said Kagome

"How so?" asked Inuyasha

"Because I'm not Kikyo, well not really." said Kagome

"No, no, you're not. You're real and Kikyo's um not real." said Inuyasha

"True, kinda." said Kagome

"Yeah I guess." said Inuyasha

"Oh who cares?" said Kagome as she kissed Inuyasha

"Well, now that you put it that way, I don't," said Inuyasha returning her kiss

A/N: I know that this wasn't much of a chapter but I'm really not into it today. I'll make it up to ya...eventually

Sagittarian Sorceress 1 


	4. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**Hey Minna. Gomen Nasai, about not updating in a while. I just haven't had any inspriration for this story. I'm thinking about giving it up. I don't really want to but if that's what it comes down too. Oh well I'll try to update soon.**

**Ai Shiteru and for those who don't know what that means I Love You**

**1 **


End file.
